Sharingan Woe
by sesshomarousecretlove
Summary: It's like a breath of fresh air, but it's also so much more... -sasunaru-


It's like a breath of fresh air, but it's so much more…

.

Sharingan can enhance your senses. It can offer you things mere human vessels never could.

When you loosen the heavy jutsu shackles that contain the maroon spirals of concentrated rage, your heart pumps faster, your very soul lights on oily fire, burning away any traces of humanity.

Slick pain and dirty pleasure twist themselves into knots surrounding your skin, standing out in an unsolvable puzzle, digging deeper and deeper and twisting themselves into sharp unforgiving barbwire around your heart.

Every breath comes in slowly, you can smell the cloying pulse of life begging to be spilt, slaughtered like slow moving livestock.

A hazy red mist falls over the outside world, gentle bloodlust that reaches through with thick shaky tendrils to anything that passes by.

You want to lose yourself in the choking feeling of absolute power, the heady realization of pure blooded death. It clings to you, the smell of old blood that won't wash itself off, like some long lost lover. It starts to feed on your soul, stoking the fires laid to seed inside-

Then, suddenly, your sadistic euphoria in a realm of tangy bittersweet hate is ripped from you.

The bringer of your sanity is a small boy. An angel of sorts, but still you feel the need to kill this spirit like the dull tug of a fresh scar against your delicate skin.

You were so close, so close to realizing the dream of every Uchiha, that of ultimate Sharingan. You could hear it whisper in your ear tales of ill gotten power, hungry, murderous, purebred royalty. It was attainable, so attainable that it tickled your throat like a dagger.

But every time you lean at the brink, about to step over and give yourself to its ultimate power, he comes. He saves you, and you hate him for it. Doesn't he understand? Why would you come here and do this to yourself, unless you really, really, wanted it?

Now, right now, you are there. Standing at the cliff you have clawed your way to the top of, and you're just looking down. The murky gray shot red depths beckon, calling you to jump and get a taste of its ancient power. You're just staring, entranced, at the hellish world just over the side. You are drawn in by it, the wavy muted colors that are so thick and sluggish with smoke they almost drip down the sides.

Then you jump.

You jump, and you're falling, and there is no bottom in sight. Just more and more black, darkness dripping with decaying death. It wraps itself around you, sucking on your soul like a leech. It chokes you, the clinging smoke and powdery red, making you grasp for air when there is none to take.

Suddenly, selfishly, you hope the little blonde boy will save you.

The wind whips past, and your fear grows. It grows and grows; rushing past your hunger for power like it was never there. Nobody hears you when desperately you scream for help. You've changed your mind, you don't really want this; don't want to be eaten by this unspeakable evil.

You've gotten caught in your own poisonous web of lies and deceit, and there is no way back out.

Unexplainably, impossibly, he's there, reaching out a patient hand, speaking soothing words of life and happiness, and you reach desperately for it.

The moment before you touch, electricity cuts smoothly through the thick air, everything shorted out, swept away in a moment by his cool dry smile. It feels so much nicer than the sweltering, dank, dirty heat you are encased in now, and you would give anything for a few more moments of this sweet paradise.

Your hands meet, the firm reassuring pressure is the only thing you are sure of right now.

Looking up into his eyes, you see the ocean, cool, deep, endless, unstoppable. That was something else to lose yourself in. Bury yourself in the blue, and never get caught by the red. There was power there, too. But the blue held promises of a life beyond that, of simplicity and hope, fear, determination; Love.

Sasuke thinks he can live like that.

.

... I'm falling up into you; you're breathing your love into me…


End file.
